winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MagicaSoul
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MagicaSoul page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Winxfan1 (Talk) 20:52, February 11, 2012}} thanx thanx for informing about my pix & editing to thank u so much well u deleted the pix so please don't inform admins DO YOU SAY? No, I'm afraid that wasn't me but I do have an idea of who it was. I'll contact them and tell them the situation. Thank you for showing me this. As for the pictures, I didn't delete them. I can still see them on the 'see more' option underneath the recently added photo's tab on the side. You have to delete them directly from your profile I believe to remove them from Wikipedia. (MagicaSoul 20:36, February 13, 2012 (UTC)) Firstly, I didn't say I am angry I said I was 'getting angry' as I've already asked her to remove them many months ago and she hasn't. Secondly, they're not FanArts that neither she nor other people can post. They are OC's drawn by people for their own enjoyment. Yes, you are allowed to upload FanArt of the Winx Club girls, that's completely fine but no one is allowed to take and re-post original characters whether they be from Winx or any other fandom. The reason I'm going to the admins is because the original artists, myself included, have expressedly said not to take our pictures and uploaded them anywhere else, that's called theft. Yes, she has. I can still see them here, which means that she still has them within her personal 'database' where pictures are stored, just in case you want to use the again. http://winx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:NewFiles&until=20120212133137 Fan-Art. FAN-ART not OC's, and if the original artists ask you to take them down, you do so because it's their right. Those images belong to them not you nor anyone else meaning that the original artist can ask you to take them down because those images belong to them. I did ask her nicely.... I'm not being mean, I'm upset. I've already asked her to remove the pictures '''which she said she would do well over a month ago now after I even helped her out when someone deleted some of her pictures from her profile and started to attack her without talking to her first. I'm going to report her to the admins if she doesn't remove those pictures based on the fact that the original artists of those pictures, don't want them on this site. It's not a personal vendetta against her. I don't understand what you just said. (MagicaSoul 13:42, March 2, 2012 (UTC)) That doesn't mean she hasn't been on. I've contacted her many times '''before that. Like I said it's not a personal vendetta, she hasn't removed them like I've asked so I'm contacting the admins. Why you just come to Belma's page and ask her about your STUPID WORK ARTS? She's a member and she can't delete the pictures even she wants! Give me the link to those stupid pictures and I'll delete them, or just simply contact others admins! And I hope you WILL NOT BOTHER HER anymore! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC)